The storage of hydrogen or other fuel gases is a necessary prerequisite for the commercialization of both stationary and mobile energy efficient and environmentally clean fuel consuming energy systems. Some examples of hydrogen consuming energy systems include hydrogen-propelled vehicles, power plants and electronics. Current storage technologies include compressed gaseous hydrogen, liquid hydrogen, metal hydrides, and adsorptive hydrogen. Key challenges of fuel gas storage and supply systems include high fuel gas storage density, high utilization of storage gas and optimal control of fuel gas release from a storage device to a gas consuming device. Some of the current designs of fuel gas storage and supply systems do not provide a high level of utilization of stored gas. Significantly amount of fuel gas or energy are wasted or underutilized during operation. Other designs lack proper control of fuel gas release to a gas consuming energy device, resulting in undesirable swings of pressure or temperature, waste of stored energy and unreliable supply of fuel gas. Improvements in such systems are thus needed.